1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna operable in a digital video broadcasting-handheld (DVB-H) frequency range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US20060214857, there is disclosed an antenna that conforms to a digital video broadcasting for handhelds (DVB-H) specification. The conventional antenna includes a radiating element, a feeding line, a matching circuit, and a radio frequency (RF) circuit. The radiating element is L-shaped. The feeding line is coupled to the radiating element and is formed on a dielectric substrate. The matching circuit is coupled to the feeding line and is formed on the dielectric substrate. The RF circuit is coupled to the matching circuit and is formed on the dielectric substrate.
The conventional antenna is disadvantageous in that the conventional antenna has a relatively low gain. Furthermore, adjustment of a coupling distance between the matching circuit and the RF circuit so as to permit operation of the conventional antenna at a desired frequency is difficult to perform.